Conventional printed circuit boards (PCB) 1 often include a PCB edge connector 2 to provide connectivity to adjacent or superposed PCBs or other electrical connectors. Spacers 3 with fasteners 4 are provided for separating the PCB 1 from adjacent mechanical components, e.g. housing, or other electrical components, e.g. other PCBs. In many cases, due to tolerance variations of supporting mechanical components and connectors, the connection of the electrical connectors 2 forces some displacement (see FIG. 1) of the connector 2, which causes bending of the PCB 1 located between lines 5 and 6. The amount of force applied permanently to connector 2 and the amount of bend are proportional to the amount of the displacement of the connector 2. Unfortunately, the bending of the PCB 1 is harmful to other components, such as ceramic capacitors, integrated circuits (IC's) in a ball grid array (BGA) and similar packages, and other electronic components in rigid packages.
Traditionally, designers used cables to eliminate PCB bend. The disadvantage of a cabled solution is that it adds complexity, reduces reliability, adds one or more additional connectors or soldered wires, and requires additional space which is not always available.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a PCB with a slot to ensure the PCB bends in a desired position, thereby isolating specific components on the PCB from stress and minimizing the harmful effects of the displacement of the PCB edge connector by localizing the area of the PCB bend.